1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor for foetal monitoring, in particular for measuring electrophysiological signals, e.g. electrical activity of the uterus of a pregnant woman and/or of the heart of a foetus, comprising a plurality of signal electrodes and a ground electrode mounted in or on a substrate, and a connector for connecting the sensor to a monitoring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2012/0150010 relates to an apparatus and method for detecting uterine activity using cutaneous electrodes on the maternal abdomen to obtain electrophysiological signals that can be used to obtain foetal and maternal heart rate. The apparatus includes a first input for receiving electrical signals from the cutaneous electrodes and a second input for receiving movement signals indicative of a movement of the maternal body from a movement detector. A signal processor separates a uterine electromyogram signal from foetal and maternal heart rate signals and filters out motion artefacts from the electromyogram using the movement signals. An output presents electrohysterogram (EHG) data from the uterine electromyogram signal.
WO 2013/130979 relates to foetal monitoring and, more particularly, to an electronic external foetal monitoring system that includes a self adhering single use dermal patch including embedded sensors that can be attached to the skin of an expectant maternal patient and is configured to record foetal heart rate, uterine activity, and uterine integrity.
WO 2007/095457 relates to an integrated patch for the non-invasive monitoring of a laboring woman. The patch incorporates biopotential electrodes for sensing foetal ECG and EMG indicative of myometrial activity. The patch also incorporates a processor for extracting labor activity and foetal heart activity after filtering out maternal ECG from the composite biopotential signal present on the abdomen of the pregnant woman.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sensor.